1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a positioning system, in particular, a compact positioning system in six dimensions of a sensor with respect to an assembly composed of a plurality of light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional positioning systems for three to six dimensional measurements (X, Y, Z, pitch, roll, and yaw), a camera records the position of a set of points in the scene. These points can appear in the form of a predefined shape, like a cross or a small ball whose center is the computed using conventional image processing techniques. Other alternatives use point light sources instead of objects with a given shape. The common paradigm to these systems is that they employ a large camera or stereo-camera system (e.g. on the order of centimeters to meters per dimension). In addition, the camera in these systems is fixed and records the motion of the target, which is composed of a set of the above mentioned points or light sources. In some cases, the camera may be displaced as long as the displacement is accounted for.